The Crystal Gems Vs The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs The Crystal Gems is a what-if? episode of Death Battle, and the third episode of Corspy98's season one Death Battles. It features Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael from the TV/comic series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven from the TV show Steven Universe. Descriptions Interlude Wiz:There have been many fictional teams over the years but none are more loved then. Boomstick:The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Wiz:And The Crystal Gems. Boomstick:He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick and its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to see who would win in a Death Battle. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Wiz:In New York City four heroes rise to protect their city from the Foot clan. Boomstick:The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Wiz;:The turtles were ordinary turtles until they encountered mutant ooze.The ooze turned them and their father Splinter into mutants. Boomstick:Splinter decided to teach them martial arts,so they could protect the city of New York. Wiz:Splinter gave the turtles names based of famous renaissance artists. Boomstick:The names being leonardo,michelangelo,donatello, and raphael. Wiz:Splinter taught each turtle how to fight with a specific weapons. Boomstick:Leonardo was trained to wield the dual ninjakens and shurikens,Donatello was trained to use the boe staff,Michelangelo was trained to use the nunchucks ,and Raphael was trained to use dual sais and shurikens. Wiz;The turtles have done some crazy things like. Boomstick:Leonardo using enough force to cut a gun in half with his sword. Wiz:Leo was able to cut through mousers.The mousers are bulletproof. Boomstick: Leo was able to one shot kairi with a head butt. Wiz:The turtles have survived shots that would kill a peak human,Leo was able to get thrown off a building and took it like a boss. Boomstick:The turtles do not always get along.especially leonardo and raphael. Their anger towards each other have gotten them into bad situations multiple times. Wiz:Not to mention Raphael is hot-headed.He lets his anger get the best of hm most of the time. Mickey :God, I LOVE *BEING A TURTLE*! The Crystal Gems Wiz:The Gems are an alien rock species that go around harvesting planets so they can make more gems. Boomstick:But a quartz by the name of Rose fell in love with earth and vowed to protect it. WIz:She rebelled against Home World,which resulted in the Gem Wars. Boomstick:During the War she meet the other members of the Crystal Gems Garnet and Pearl. Wiz::Amethyst joined the Gems after the war. Wiz:The Gems became Stevens surrogate mothers after Rose gave up her existence for steven. Boomstick:The Gems would eventually train Steven to use his Gem powers.Since steven is part Gems Part Human Steven has the abilities his mom had. Wiz:Like the Turtles the Gems have so pretty crazy feats such as. Boomstick:Defeating legions of corrupted gems,defeating Jasper the perfect quartz soldier,and defeating peridot on multiple occasions. Wiz:The Gems are one group you don't want to mess with. Steven:Im a member of the Crystal Gems.We fight monsters and protect humanity and stuff". Death Battle Wiz:Alright the combatants are set!let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick:Its time for a Death Battle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Crystal Gems run after a corrupted gem in New york City.Garnet Punches the corrupted gem through a building the turtles see this and attack. Fight! Leonardo goes after Garnet. Leo swings his sword but Garnet Dodges i. Mean while Pearl is fighting Donnie and Steven and Amethyst are fighting Mikey. Amethyst is using her whip to attack Mickey but he keep dodges her attacks. Amethyst lets fuse. Okay Steven. Steven and Amethyst start dancing and fuse together. Mikey is shocked by this. How the? Amethyst takes advantage of Mikey's confusion and wraps their spike yoyo around Mikey's head and starts pulling. The spikes impale Mickey's head and then they finally taking his head off killing Mikey. The other turtles notice their dead brother. Raphael goes berserk and starts attacking Smokey Quartz. Smokey is able to use their shield to deflect his attack. Meanwhile, Pear loses her spear leaving her defenseless. Pearl dodges his attacks and is able to get her spear. She parries Donnies staff. They counter each other blow to blow. Your good pearl said. Thanks you too. But i am better said Donnie. you wish pearl said. Donnie tries to throw her off balance but fails. Pearl tries to do the same. Sorry but I have to protect Steven. Is Steven that boy? Yes and he is very important to me so I won't let you hurt him. You have my word we won't hurt him. Thank you. now prepare to lose. I am Pearl of the Crystal Gems and I am going all out. Okay then. that was over dramatic. Pearl struck at Donnie but Donnie blocked it. Donnie hit Pearl on her head. That Hurt. That is what I meant to do. Pearl strikes at Donnie but Donnie blocks her attack again. Donnie goes for Pearl's legs but she blocks the attack. Mean while Garnet and Smokey are able to fend of Raph. Raph attacks them furiously with no luck at hitting them. Smokey. meanwhile Leonardo gets up and sets his sights on Garnet. He attacks from the shadows. Garnet is able to block it due to her future vision. they fight it out. Meanwhile Pearl attacks Donnie but he blocks her attacks. She is finally able to get Donnie in the leg hurting Donny. Pearl flips Donny using his injured leg and quickly throws away his staff. She stabs him through the head killing him. Raph and Leo NOOOOOO Donnie. Garnet And Smokey try to take advantage of this distracted but Leo and Ralph does not let them. Pearls and Smokey team up against a angry Raph. Pearl starts attacking Raph with her spear. Smokey user her yoyo to wrap around Raph's waist but he is able to dodge it. While Smokey and Pearl attacked Raph Garnet is fighting Leo. Garnet is blocking most of leo's attacks. She catches Leo's sword and flips Leo into the wall. Some bricks fall on him and Garnet think he is beat. Garnet goes to help the other gems with Raph. Raph is in a rampage after he saw two of his brothers get killed. He attacks them furiously. He keeps attacking them relentlessly. Garnet uses her rocket fist. It connects punching Raph into a dumpster. Leo tries to attack Garnet from behind but Smokey uses their whip to throw Leo into a car. Raph jumps out of the dumpster. Garnet tries to launch her fist at Raph but she misses. Smokey uses her whip and wraps it around Raph's waist. They toss him into the air and smack him to the ground. Garnet uses her gauntlets to punch Raph. Raph is out cold and Pearl finishes him with a spear to the head Leonardo attacks Smokey from behind. You attacked me from behind no fair.Pearl tries to attack leo but he dodges it.Garnet attacks Leo but he repels it with his sword. Smokey Quartz uses her whip to grab Leo and throw him into the wall and then into the dumpster. Pearl stabs both of Leos Arms and legs. Smokey throws Leo into the car and Garnet throws the Dumpster at Leo the car explodes. There is nothing left of Leo except his swords. We hardly broke a sweat. Meanwhile in the afterlife. Where are we? I think we're dead. Froggy! K.O. Conclusion (Cue the Steven Universe theme song.) Boomstick:Wow that was brutal. Wiz:While the Turtles had the advantage in stealth but the Gems beat them in everything else. Boomstick:Plus the Gems has had thousands of more years in experience, Wiz;Garnet and Pearl could have fused and made this fight a lot quicker but they didn't feel the need to. Boomstick:Plus the Turtles only have wall level attack power while the Gems are at least island level. Wiz:I guess the Turtles were rocked. BoomstIck:The winners are The Crystal Gems. __FORCETOC__ Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Animal VS Alien Category:Nickelodeon vs Cartoon Network themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Sidekick vs Heroes Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Corpsey98